Untitled tragedy
by Meanne77
Summary: Pas un instant il ne songe que l’éclair noir qui vient de passer devant sa fenêtre puisse être un prédateur en pleine chasse nocturne.


Écrit le 25 mars 2008. 964 mots. Mis en ligne pour une pure question d'archivage. Écrit pour Hitto, à l'occasion d'un meme posté sur son LJ à l'époque et dont j'ai oublié le principe si ce n'est que l'écriture devait se faire de façon anonyme. J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce texte avant de retomber dessus en rangeant mon bazar ! (D'où le premier titre qui me soit venu à l'esprit et tant pis s'il est en anglais... Mais où sont passés tous mes principes ??)

.

Untitled tragedy

C'est parce qu'il joue lui-même souvent avec les ombres qu'il le remarque. Pas un instant il ne songe que l'éclair noir qui vient de passer devant sa fenêtre puisse être un prédateur en pleine chasse nocturne, pas une seconde il ne pense que cela puisse être une illusion due à la fatigue, à un battement de paupière, ou simplement parce qu'il s'est enfin assoupi. Perdu quelque part dans le paysage aride de son pays se trouve un village caché de ninja. Il le sait car un jour son père en a reçu un à son bureau et qu'il l'a mentionné le soir en rentrant à la maison. Shinji n'a pas eu la chance de le voir mais depuis, il y a beaucoup pensé. Dans ce village mystérieux, des enfants guère plus âgés que lui suivent un enseignement très spécial, apprennent à devenir des surhommes capables de prouesses extraordinaires, comme sauter d'arbre en arbre ou se déplacer subrepticement. Shinji pense que même s'il n'est pas né dans ce village, s'il s'entraîne assez fort, un jour on le remarquera et il pourra lui aussi devenir un guerrier furtif. Shinji va avoir sept ans. Il se sait encore jeune mais l'occasion est inespérée.

En silence, il s'extirpe du futon étendu sur le sol de sa chambre. La lune l'éclaire assez pour qu'il puisse se diriger sans heurt, pas un nuage ne vient ronger le croissant de l'astre. Il traverse la petite pièce et, avec d'infinies précautions, ouvre de quelques centimètres la porte coulissante. Il passe la tête dans l'espace ainsi créé. La voie est libre. En catimini, il se glisse dans le couloir.

L'air autour de lui est frais, il s'étonne de ne pas voir son souffle se matérialiser. Les extrémités de ses membres sont déjà froides. Il recourbe les orteils, ses ongles raclent en un bruissement le plancher. Un court moment, il regrette la chaleur de son lit. Y retourner, pourtant, ne lui effleure pas l'esprit. Il écoute, n'entend que le silence. Il tend l'oreille plus fort, son cœur fait un boucan de tous les diables. Quelque chose ne va pas. La nuit, la maisonnée n'est jamais silencieuse : son père veille tard, le frottement des documents qu'il signe ou consulte rythme les heures, de la lumière filtre par les parois faites de papier _washi_. Lorsqu'il se couche enfin, son père ronfle. Shinji a l'habitude, cela ne l'empêche plus de dormir depuis longtemps.

Ce soir, seul un bref chuintement étouffé semblable au cri d'une souris en provenance de la chambre de ses parents vient troubler le calme absolu qui règne autour de lui. Shinji se sent seul ; il sait qu'il ne l'est pas. L'envie de rebrousser chemin se fait plus forte. À petits pas, il fait demi-tour, les bras serrés autour son corps pour se tenir chaud. Son cœur pulse dans ses paupières. En silence, il fait coulisser la porte derrière lui. Sa chambre lui fait l'effet d'être celle d'un autre. Il reconnaît son futon, pourtant, et les couvertures qu'il a lui-même rejetées une poignée de minutes plus tôt. C'est la même fenêtre, le même trois quart de lune, la même pénombre qu'il connaît si bien.

Il y étouffe.

Du regard, il se cherche une cachette. Il n'a plus confiance en son lit. Ses yeux tombent sur le placard qu'ils utilisent deux fois dans l'année : la première pour y stocker des affaires et linges d'hiver, la seconde, pour ceux d'été. C'est sa retraite, son plus grand secret. C'est là, tassé dans un coin, qu'il trouve refuge quand sa mère veut le gronder, là qu'il reste, immobile comme une statue, à attendre que sa mère se lasse, l'avertisse qu'elle en parlera à son père, que c'est lui qui lui infligera sa punition. Ce dernier rentre tard, souvent Shinji est déjà couché et le matin, son père pressé, absorbé par quelques soucis de plus grande importance, lui fait la leçon sans jamais lever la main sur lui. Dans ce lieu sûr, sa mère ne l'a jamais trouvé. Une fois, son chien Shirô a manqué de peu de le trahir mais Shirô n'est plus là à présent. La gorge serrée, Shinji rejette ces pensées. La disparition de Shirô est récente et encore douloureuse, son compagnon de jeu lui manque. Ce soir, il aurait aimé l'avoir à ses côtés.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, Shinji va se cacher. Sa mère n'aime pas qu'il se relève la nuit.

Il attend.

Autour de lui, le silence toujours, à lui en faire mal aux oreilles. Il a la tête lourde, les yeux qui piquent. Il attend encore et plus tard peut-être que ses parents le laisseront se glisser entre eux dans leur lit. Même si Shinji est un grand garçon à présent, sa mère le cajole jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme après un cauchemar. Shinji est parfaitement réveillé mais s'avoue avoir un peu peur. Il sursaute quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'une silhouette d'homme se dresse sans bruit devant lui. Pas vraiment un homme, du reste, il n'est guère plus grand ni plus âgé que Makoto, le fils des voisins. La lune frappe la moitié de son visage, l'autre est plongée dans l'obscurité. On dirait un masque dont seul un œil serait visible, une bande de tissu noir lui recouvre la bouche et le nez. Shinji le dévore des yeux. L'éclairage lui joue des tours, le garçon est trop jeune pour avoir les cheveux gris. Les lèvres de Shinji bougent mais il ne parvient à articuler aucun son. C'en est un, il le sait, en est sûr, l'un de ses ninja dont il a tant rêvé. Ce soir, il se trouve encore un peu jeune pour être emmené. Il n'a pas sept ans.

« Désolé petit, rien de personnel. Tu n'es qu'une déclaration de guerre. »

Une vive douleur, et puis plus rien.


End file.
